


Silent Strength

by vampiric_mcd



Series: Random Harry Potter drabbles (under 1000 words) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiric_mcd/pseuds/vampiric_mcd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy drabble for the comm. Percy100 and the resolutions challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Strength

He remembered the joy his mother's kisses brought. He remembered the fond look upon his father's face. He remembered Bill and his roughhousing with Charlie.   
He remembered the twins and their brilliant mindset.   
He remembered Ron attentively looking at the sleeping girl inside the pink-charmed crib.   
He remembered the strained laughter and the stifling responsibility thrust upon him during the first war. He remembered the black-haired child sitting at the breakfast table, belonging more easily then he ever did – despite the colour of his hair.   
He remembered the pain he felt at his exclusion of their Order.   
He remembered their disgust at the uninformed choices he was forced to make.

And he promised himself – no more.


End file.
